Transformers: Zombies
by Northwest Sage
Summary: Everyone dies... the only questions are how and when.


**Transformers: Zombies**

The crew of the C.S.S. Twilight had ventured out on a mission searching for much-needed resources. Cybertron was virtually stripped of all energy sources and the governments of Earth had initiated strict limits on what could be used from their planet. While their declaration did little to curb the usage consumed by Decepticon forces, the respectable Autobots adhered to the limits that were put in place. By following the wishes of the earthen leaders, the only other means for the Autobots to attain larger amounts of resources, which would then be converted into the life-sustaining energon, was to engage in seek-and-find space missions.

It was a motley collection of Autobots that comprised the crew of the Twilight. Brawn, Red Alert, Inferno, Tracks, and four low-level Powerdashers, which were identified rather simplistically as PD-1 on down through PD-4. Optimus Prime had raised a few concerns from all involved when he appointed the self-centered, ego-driven Tracks as mission leader. Prime hoped it would help mature the selfish warrior; the rest of the crew simply wished he didn't get them all killed.

After three months of travel, a solar storm ravaged their ship's systems, forcing an emergency landing on the nearest suitable rock they happened upon. The rock they found themselves closest to, a moon-sized planet in the Romero System, became their temporary home until repairs could be made. Communications had been badly damaged, so contacting anyone in the hopes of getting help was out of the question. Red Alert and Brawn committed themselves to repairing the communications station as quickly as possible, while Tracks and the others ventured out from the ship and investigated the area.

72 hours later, the radio was still inoperative. Equally as disturbing was the fact the away team had yet to return.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Red Alert asked. It was a quick and unimpressive noise, but one that startled the Autobot despite its mundane tone. "It sounded like somebody is out there!" The strong arbonite material, which had been used to construct the Twilight, did little to provide a sense of security for ones' mind.

"Pipe down," Brawn responded. "You're hearing things. There's nobody on this blasted rock except for us and the rest of our crew."

Another strange noise was heard from outside, this one slightly more intense. A clumsy, staggering noise sounding a lot like a drunkard trying to make his way through the front door of his home. "There!" Red Alert shouted. "Tell me you heard _that_!"

"It's probably just one of the search crew screwing with us," Brawn reasoned. "One of 'em came back early for some reason and they decided to have a little fun." He cast a stern look in Red Alert's direction. "You're reacting just like they'd hope you would."

A loud, drawn out groan filled the air, startling both Autobots. It was an eerie, empty cry that sent shivers through their bodies. "That didn't sound like anyone I know," Red Alert quickly pointed out. "Something isn't right."

Brawn had grown far beyond the point of mere annoyance; he was fast approaching full-blown anger. "For Cybertron's sake, get out of my way!" he growled as he shoved past Red Alert and accessed the door controls. Despite pleas to leave the door locked, Brawn activated the proper code and raised the heavy metal door that had been their only barrier from the mysterious noise. As the door slowly lifted upwards, strong gusts of wind from the ongoing storm carried a blinding amount of sand into the chamber. With strained optics Brawn made out a shape strongly resembling bulky Inferno, one of the members on the search team. "Slag it, Inferno! What the hell are you doing?"

No answer came from the obstructed form.

"You were about to give Red Alert circuit-shock," Brawn continued, his tone easing ever so slightly. Still unable to see clearly, he asked where the others were, but again received no answer. The body slowly lurched forward as the air filtering systems kicked on and started clearing out the sand. The door closed with a heavy thud as Red Alert and Brawn finally got a decent look at Inferno.

His optics were black as coal. His faceplate had become dislodged, exposing the inner structure of his jaw area. A gurgling noise emanated from his vocal processor, interrupted only by brief electrical hisses and crackles. His once bright red color had taken on a dull, decayed appearance. "Primus," Brawn said in a hushed tone. "What happened to you?"

Inferno reached out and grabbed the stunned minibot by his neck and lifted him high up into the air. As strong as Brawn was, he could not break free from Inferno's grasp. Red Alert watched, frozen from fear, as Brawn's head was ripped from his body. His limbs flailed wildly as short electrical impulses sent him into convulsions. A mixture of energon and other fluids sprayed from his dying form, splattering the walls and covering everything with a thick, putrid sludge. Inferno burst through Brawn's torso and pulled out his spark, dislodging bits of armor plating and snapping connective circuits in the process. He then appeared to absorb the energy by shoving it down his throat.

Red Alert was overcome with terror. He ran into the nearest side-room and sealed the door. It wouldn't keep that creature… it wouldn't keep _Inferno_… out for long. He realized the odds were more than even that the others were either dead, or worse, exactly like Inferno. There was no means of escape and the only outcome for when Inferno eventually breached the entrance was certain death. Conjuring up what remained of his senses and relying on his impressive logic center, he decided the only thing to be done was to warn others to stay away from the planet. Perhaps in time the effects of whatever had caused this mutation would reverse themselves and the others would become normal again. At the very least, no more lives would be endangered, so long as the planet was never visited again.

Inferno broke through the door with minimal effort and began his slow, deliberate approach. The urge to run was hard to ignore and panic sent Red Alert's hands into a frenzied tremor. He fought hard to come up with a warning, one short and concise; he had little time for details or explanations. **"Do not approach planet! Avoid contact at all cost! Energy found believed to be... contaminated!"** He entered the message into a makeshift relayer and set it into a repeating pattern. Its range was pathetically weak, acting more like a beacon than an actual message to be intercepted at long distances. By the time he flipped the switch to send the message out into space, Inferno had grabbed him from behind. One agonizing moment later, Red Alert's optics caught a glimpse of his beheaded form spewing out his life-force.

Darkness then claimed his spark.

**

* * *

**

**4 Months Later...**

"These solar storms are going to be the death of us," Twin Twist stated while trying hard to maintain control of the shuttlecraft. "Between the damage we've taken and the fuel we've burned, time is a luxury we won't have much longer."

Top Spin sat in the central chair and checked the ship's diagnostics from an arm-panel. An uneasy feeling overtook him. He didn't want what had happened to the still-missing Twilight to happen to his ship as well. "We don't have a lot of options left at this point, we better begin procedures-"

"I'm picking up a signal!" Hubcap announced. "Very weak... the storm is distorting its message..." The experienced communications officer borrowed some energy from engines and boosted the signal as much as possible. **"... planet... contact... energy found..."** He ran his fingers over a rainbow of colored buttons in a frantic attempt at receiving more, but it proved futile. "That's all I got."

Top Spin looked at his longtime comrade and fellow Jumpstarter Twin Twist and nodded. "Lock into the source of that message and plot an intercept course. Proceed with caution." He allowed himself a moment of relaxation and sat deeper in his seat. "We need some shelter from the storm... let's try there."

**end?**

* * *

**_A/N: This is an idea I've had in my head for quite a while, and decided to hammer it out for a Halloween-themed writing contest taking place on the message board linked to in my profile. I know of other Transformer/Zombie fanfics out there, but I haven't read any of them (yet). So while I'm aware this story's concept isn't original, I'm hoping it's at least somewhat different in its execution. The "Romero System" is named after Zombie-flick wizard George Romero, who I consider to be quite impressive._**


End file.
